Self-supporting adhesive masses have been used in the medical field primarily as skin barriers for protecting skin around a stoma from contact with the corrosive effluent which is discharged through the stoma. Such adhesive masses generally include a hydrocolloid component such as pectin, gelatin, guar gum, karaya gum, carboxymethylcellulose, etc. to provide liquid absorbency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,051 describes a putty-like adhesive mass for use as a skin barrier comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive base, e.g., a polyisobutylene having incorporated therein mineral oil, a hydrocolloid gum such as pectin and a cohesive strengthening agent such as finely divided cellulose, insoluble cross-linked dextran or insoluble cross-linked carboxymethylcellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,357 also discloses a skin barrier composition comprising an elastomer such as polyisobutylene and a hydrocolloid. The composition further comprises fumed silica to control the swelling of the hydrocolloid.
In general, self-supporting adhesive masses for use on skin, such as those described above, have suffered from a number of disadvantages. The problem of swelling due to the presence of a hydrocolloid component has not been satisfactorily overcome. Swelling causes the adhesive mass to lose tack and degrade. Additionally, such adhesive masses are not permeable to moisture vapor and do not allow the skin to breath. They rely primarily on water absorbency to remove excess moisture from the skin surface.